The Transformations of Weirdmageddon: Bill's Idea of Having Fun!
by dodamonkey
Summary: During Weirdmageddon, Bill decides to turn people in Gravity Falls into whatever sort of weird things he wants them to be. He starts with female News Reporter, Shandra Jiminez, then Wendy Corduroy to Pacifica and many others. Can no one stop his tyrannical and twisted ways of having the pleasure and fun of humiliating others!
1. The Scoop Of Ice

Despite being in such a chaotic state, Shandra Jiminez, the news anchor lady still had to look presentable for the public of Gravity Falls, since she always believed that people needed to be updated about this horrible strange event. Jim, her cameraman was standing opposite her ready to broadcast her live as she was standing tall and proud with her wireless trusty news microphone in her hand.

"We are Day 14 in this strange, cataclysmic event which some are calling, 'Weirdmageddon,' or the 'Oddpacalypse,' weather today calls for black clouds, blood rain and frequent showers of flying eyeballs turning people into stone. I'm Shandra Jimenez and I… ate a rat for a dinner."

"You ate a rat for dinner? What the hell was that about? Need I remind you we are live."

"I'm just out of my mind right now! Since it is the end of the world!"

"RAT'S ARE ACTUALLY TASTY!" All of a sudden the powerful, tyrannical Nightmare Demon pops by as Shandra and Jim scream in shock, "HEY THERE, NEWS-LADY!"

"He's there! Jim are you getting this?! Get a shot of him!" Jim the cameraman then moves his camera towards the floating triangle but Bill then all of a sudden zaps and vaporises Jim, "OH I'M TERRIBLY SORRY, I JUST GET NERVOUS AROUND CAMERA! SO WITH ALL DUE RESPECT, NO PAPARAZZI PLEASE, THANK YOU!"

"Jim? What… happened? What did you to him?"

"JIM? THAT WAS HIS NAME? EHHH? LET'S JUST SAY YOU NEED A NEW CAMERAMAN?"

"What are you? Who are you? What do you want from me?!"

"NAME'S BILL! NIGHTMARE DEMON EXTRAORDINAIRE, DOING WHAT I DO BEST, TERRORISING PEOPLE AND MAKING YOUR NIGHTMARES COME TRUE! FOR EXAMPLE, YOUR RATINGS ARE PLUMMETING DOWN LIKE A SKY ROCKET!" Sandra was shocked in hearing this, typically.

"Our ratings? No! This can't be! How could our ratings be going down? People should be updated in these things!"

"MAYBE IT HAS SOMETHING TO DO WITH THE WORLD ENDING AND THEY HAVE NO TIME TO WATCH TV, OR IS IT JUST BECAUSE YOUR SHOW'S JUST PLAIN BORING?!"

"I'VE BEEN WATCHING YOU, NEWS LADY, OR SHOULD I SAY SHANDRA JIMINEZ, WHENEVER SOMETHING EXCITING'S HAPPENING SOMEWHERE YOU ALWAYS HAVE TO BE THERE JUST TO GET A STORY, SHOVING MICROPHONES INTO PEOPLE'S FACES ASKING THEM LOADS OF ANNOYING QUESTIONS. ANYTHING JUST TO GET A NEW "SCOOP!" Bill then all of a sudden took her microphone and pointed it at her threateningly, "BUT DON'T WORRY! I HAVE AN IDEA OF HOW TO BOOST YOUR RATINGS!"

All of a sudden, he then zapped Shandra's body from the neck down then all of a sudden morphed into her news microphone stand. Her microphone stand's/body's size decreased to the normal size of a news microphone. Shandra's head was only remaining on the microphone stand. Her resemblance was a head on a stick.

"AHH! What did you do to me?! My body! I'm a microphone?!"

"HA! YEAH YOU LOOK LIKE AN ICE CREAM CONE AND YOUR HEAD IS THE "SCOOP!" GET IT?! SCOOP! AHAHAHAHA! OH MAN I'M JUST TOO MUCH!" Bill then picked up the merged woman/mike and set the camera in front of himself and starting flicking Shandra's face, "TESTING! TESTING! ONE TWO THREE! IS THIS THING ON?!" Bill then raised the woman/microphone up as if it were a real microphone and took Shandra's position as news anchor. He was still poking her face and eye like a regular mic.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! This is so nothing worth news etiquette!" Sandra angrily muttered to herself. The camera then flashed red dot and Bill began as he was seen through every screen in town, due to his powers.

"LOOK I'M ON TV! HI MA!"

"Like you would ever have a mother you disgusting cockroach!" the head muttered in anger through gritted teeth.

Bill then poked her in the eye again to shut her up for while. "AND WE'RE LIVE IN 5, 4,3,2,1… ATTENTION TO ALL MY MORTAL, TERRIFIED SUBJECTS! I THINK I SPEAK FOR ALL OF US WHEN I SAY I'M BORED OF JUST TURNING YOU ALL INTO STONE, THERE'S NO FUN IN THAT! SO I HAVE A GAME WE CAN PLAY SINCE YOU'RE ALL MY LITTLE TOYS! THINK OF AN OBJECT THAT YOU ADMIRE OR TREASURE MOST OR JUST ANY OBJECT OR ANIMAL OR WHATEVER! BECAUSE WHENEVER I HAVE YOU IN MY SIGHT, I'M GONNA TURN YOU INTO THAT! OR MAYBE WHATEVER I LIKE! WHO KNOWS!" Bill then moved the mic/head on a stick close to the lens of the camera so everyone could have a closer look as the head tried to look away in embarrassment,

"LOOK AT THIS PATHETIC LADY FOR EXAMPLE! RECOGNISE THE FACE? YOUR BELOVED NEWS ANCHOR! I TURNED HER INTO A HEAD ON A STICK! OR A MICROPHONE TO BE EXACT! ISN'T IT AWESOME! BUT DON'T BE JEALOUS MY FRIENDS 'CAUSE DON'T THINK I WON'T FIND YOU BECAUSE I WILL! I WILL FIIIIIIIND YOOOOOU!" Bill then turned his attention to his microphone, "ANYTHING YOU WANT TO SAY TO YOUR FANS, MIKE?!"

"Go to hell," Shandra's head muttered in anger as her voice wobbled with tears welling up.

"WHERE ELSE DO YOU THINK WE ARE?! AHAHAHAHAHA! TESTING! POKE! POKE! IS THIS THING ON?!" Bill carries on poking Shandra in the eyes again.

A certain lumberjack girl called, Wendy Corduroy was watching from a distance and saw everything that happened. She felt sorry for Shandra as she noticed there was a tear running down Shandra's face which contained expression of shame and utter humiliation, from her eye which she could notice was steaming red from Bill's malicious poking. She then went up to Bill because he needed to intervene! No one should ever have a right to treat anyone like that. God or no god.

"Hey! You big dumb triangle! Turn that newslady back to normal! Or else!" Wendy yelled out loud as he approached him.

"WELL, WELL, WELL! WENDY COURDUROY! IT'S SO NICE TO FINALLY MEET YOU! I'VE BEEN WATHING YOU TOO AND I MUST SAY I'M IMPRESSED! ALWAYS STICKING UP FOR OTHERS! YOU KNOW I'M REALLY AM IMPRESSED WITH YOU, CURDUROY! YOU HAVE SUCH A 'COOL' PERSONALITY! YOU'RE A VERY 'CHILL! GAL"

"Are the emphasis on those words which have something to do with, "cold," leading somewhere?" Wendy was confused.

"CORRECTEMONDO!" All of a sudden Bill then zaps Wendy and her body then it turns into a bag. Not just any bag but an Ice Pack. Her freckled face was seen on the ice pack. She was nothing but a little, helpless Ice Pack with two eyes, a nose, mouth with freckles on her cheeks but that was it. Her eyes were looking all over the place as she was lying on the floor staring up at Bill.

"Ugh! Dude! You! You little! ARR! You turned me into an Ice Cube?!" The little Ice Pack starting wriggling around.

"YEAH! AN ICE PACK SINCE YOU'RE SO COOL! HEY, NEWSLADY LOOK AT THIS!" Shandra's eyes were exploding with shock and fear.

"No! Not cool, man! Not cool! I'm so gonna kick your butt! Uggh!" The Ice Pack then started to wriggle around some more, squirming, struggling, Bill then laughing so hard he had a tear in his one eye.

"Do you have any idea what you're messing with? I'm from a lumberjack family! My dad, brothers and sisters are gonna see what you turned me into and they're gonna kick your cornered butt! You will be sorry! Ugggh! Errr!" yelled the ice pack still struggling.

"THEN I'LL JUST TELL YOUR DAD HE HAS A SHARP PERSONALITY AND TURN HIM INTO AN AXE. THEN I'LL TURN YOUR BROTHERS AND SISTERS INTO LUMBERWOOD AND USE HIM TO CUT THEM DOWN! SINCE, AS YOU SAID, YOU'RE FROM A LUMBERJACK FAMILY! AND I'LL PROBABLY LET YOU WATCH! AHAHAHAHA!"

The face on the ice pack was still struggling with her eyes filled with tears, anger and hatred. She was starting to realise that it was hopeless.

"You're sick! You're evil!" Shandra snapped Bill then looked at the mic in his hand and then back at Wendy the ice pack… then formed the most evilest idea ever.

"YOU COULDN'T BE ANY MORE RIGHT." Bill said in a dark tone which cause the news-lady to gulp.

Bill then picked up Wendy and opened her up. "AAAHH!" Wendy screamed, her face on the bag cringed as her eyes squeezed tightly and her jaw dropped as it really did hurt since the Ice Pack was her body. He then put Shandra/ the mic stand, head first into the Ice Bag, "IN YA GO!"

"No! No! Don't put me in there! It's cold! You'll mess up my hair! No!"  
Bill did not listen and carried on mixing Shandra's head with the ice in the bag/Wendy. "IT'S A SCOOP OF ICE! AHAHAHAHAHA!" The girls were screaming from the torture, "LADIES! PLEASE! I JUST UNLEASHED HELL ON EARTH! YOU SHOULD BE THANKFUL THAT I'M COOLING YOU OFF! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! JIM ARE WE GETTING THIS?! AHAHAHAHA! ANY MORE HEROES OUT THERE?!" AHAHAHAHAHA!" Everything he was doing was on camera and whole of Gravity Falls could see.

And pulled Shandra's head out of the Ice Bag. Her face was coated in ice and cold, frozen snot was dribbling down from her nose as she sneezed from the cold and was gasping for air. "EEEW! YOU GOT ICE BOOGERS!" and then started to wipe Shandra's snot on Wendy the Ice Pack, who was recovering the pain but spluttering at the news-lady's snot being on her face as their faces were touching each other. "GEE! TORTURING PEOPLE IS FUN!" He was making kissing noises.

Pacifica was standing there witnessing the horror and tyranny Bill was doing to those poor girls in shock. Bill was prepared to put the mic stand, head first, back inside Wendy. "ALRIGHT BACK IN YA GO!" And then all of a sudden Bill caught the little blonde girl with his one eye.

"Pacifica, run!" The Ice Pack yelled.

"Wendy?! What happened to you?!" Pacifica yelled in shock.

"L… little… g,g,g… girl! J…j….just run!" screamed the shivering head on a mic stand.

"PERFECT." Bill said as he floated towards the helpless little girl, Bill then clicked his fingers and floated her up along in front of the camera. She was staring into the lens and then down at the ground which her feet were not touching, in sheer fright. Bill then grabbed Pacifica by the hair and angled her head to look up at the lens.

"YOU LEAVE HER ALONE!" the two girls screamed. Bill then put the mic stand, head first into the ice pack and then floated them up with Pacfica so the camera could get them all as well. The Ice Pack, Wendy was, was transparent so it could also capture Shandra's face as well.

"SMILE FOR THE CAMERA, BLONDIE! AND GET READY FOR YOUR NEW MAKEOVER!" Pacifica whimpered in confusion and fright.

"OH PINE TREE'S GOING TO ENJOY WHAT I'M GOIN TO TURN YOU INTO!"

To be continued.


	2. A Useless Freak

"NOW LET'S SEE! WHAT CAN I TURN A PRETTY GIRL LIKE YOU INTO? HMMMM… YOU GOT SUCH A PRETTY FACE SO IT WOULD BE A SHAME TO DO ANYTHING WITH IT!"

"Like you rearranged my dad's?!" Pacifica fought back as he laughed.

"HA! I REMEMBER! BUT DON'T WORRY ABOUT

Pacifica then spat at Bill's eye, angrily as The Ice Bag/ Wendy and the Microphone/Shandra cheered for her as he did deserve that. Bill angrily rubbed his eye "ALRIGHT, SINCE YOU LIKE TO SPIT SO MUCH, I KNOW EXACTLY WHAT TO TURN YOU INTO!"

Bill then clicked his fingers and then Pacifica's head popped off from her neck and started hovering in mid air, above her body. Pacifica looked down in horror at her body which was detached from her head.

"Ahhh! My head! My body! What are you doing to me?!"

"GIVING YOU A MAKE OVER!" Then a headless golden furred Llama then appeared from out of nowhere. The llama had a long neck but it had no head at the end of it. Pacifica's head was going to be on that Llama's body and she knew it. "TIME FOR A LITTLE EXPERIMENT!" Bill grabbed Pacifica's head by the hair as if he were carrying a sack of potatoes and then shot a huge later at her headless body and melted it down. Pacifica looked in horror and shock of what was happening to her body. "LOOKS LIKE YOU DON'T HAVE A CHOICE!" Pacifica then bit Bill's finger "OW! MY FINGER! AH!" Pacifica's head then dropped to the floor and then started rolling herself away from Bill and then rolled down a hill as fast as she could.

Bill looked on and sighed as he wasn't that bothered, "AH! WHO CARES! YOU LOOK MORE PATHETIC WITHOUT BODY ANYWAY! ROLLING AROUND LIKE A TUMBLEWEED! I GOT OTHER PEOPLE TO TURN THINGS INTO! YOU AINT SPECIAL!" The headless Llama also galloped after Pacifica and Bill looked on confused, "UM… OK…"

Bill then grabbed Shandra out of Wendy again and then placed the two of them in front of the camera. "YOU TWO STAY HERE AND KEEP THE AUDIENCE ENTERTAINED! I GOT OTHER FISH TO FRY!"

Dipper was sitting on the floor by a dumpster in a dark alley way hiding away from the eye bats turning people into stone. He had nowhere to go and his hiding spot would be seconds away of being revealed. Dipper was closing eyes with relief and exhaustion as he just ran away from one of Bill's henchmaniacs. All of a sudden he heard a young girl whisper his name repeatedly. "Dipper," and again, "Dipper," and then one last time "Dipper!" He then opened up and saw a blonde head on the floor staring up at him smiling with delight. "I can't believe I found you!" Dipper then screamed and scurried back.

"Pacifica? Is that you?" he ask confusingly whilst squinting his eyes, wondering if he was turning insane.

"Well, yeah, all that's left of me." she admitted.

"What… what happened to you?"

"Bill, he… he turned me into this."

"I can't believe I'm asking this but why? I know that Bill is floating around turning people into whatever he wants but why a disembodied head?"

"Aren't you watching the television?"

"No. I'm kinda busy running for my life, here."

"Well, he turned Wendy into an Ice Bag and the news lady into a microphone. He said something about keeping my face so he separated my head from my body and melted it down. He was going to attach my head to a Llama's body but luckily I managed to escape."

"Classic Bill," Dipper muttered to himself whilst rubbing his eyes with his one finger in annoyance.

"I know, right? And that is so not like me! There is more to me than just my looks! Oh and by the way do I have dirt on my face?" Pacifica asked Dipper as he cringed a little as he noticed her face was coated in dirt and dust especially around her mouth.

"No, you're… you're fine." Dipper lied.

"Dipper, I have been rolling myself like a ball for miles just to find you," Pacifica said, which explained a lot, "because you'll fix this. You'll find a way. You always find a way. To stop Bill, get my body back and save the town and make everything normal again."

"Pacifica, I don't know," Dipper said in dismay.

"What?" she responded in shock.

"Pacifica, I'm not trying to hatch a clever, cunning, foolproof plan to stop Bill, I'm hiding away from him. What else do you think I'm doing in this ally?"

"But what about the time when I assigned you to stop the lumberjack ghost from haunting my mansion? Remember that time?"

"You did, actually. But I defeated that ghost using my journals, Bill destroyed all of the journals, he nearly killed me and he turned my uncle into gold." Dipper said with his head hung low in despair, "right now our only option is to just run away and hopefully never get caught."

"So you're just gonna give up then, huh? Just run away like some, some coward?!" her face grew red.

"It's our only chance of survival, you think I can just stop him without the journals? Just try to take him down physically, because that worked well last time didn't it?" Pacifica's patience was wearing thin.

"Then find another way! Think of something!"

"Pacifica, I can't just… ah forget it. You don't understand…"

"No! You don't understand! Dipper, look at me! Bill did this to me! You think this is survival, you big cry baby?!"

"Look, if you want to take on Bill, then go right ahead. Be my guest," Dipper said sternly.

"Uh, I don't know if Bill did something to your eyes, but incase you haven't noticed, I HAVEN'T GOT ANYTHING BUT A HEAD AND A FACE!"

"Well, at least your pretty little face isn't rearranged like your dad's so you might as well be thankful!" Dipper bitterly bit back.

"My dad still has his body! I don't have any arms, legs, torso or even a neck! I'm just a disembodied head!"

"Newsflash, Pacifica, I can't do anything about it!"

"So you're telling me that I rolled myself away over here for miles just so you can tell me you can't do anything about it?

"What do you want me to say?"

"You know what, you're right. Just forget it! You're just plain useless!"

"You have no arms, legs, torso or even a neck and you call me useless," Dipper muttered to himself.

"What did you say?" Pacifica snapped as Dipper sighed in anger."

"No offence, Pacifica, but right now when I'm looking at you and the state you are in, I keep thinking that all is lost and we are all doomed. That makes me not want to face Bill even more because I don't wanna end up turning into a freak!"

"So I'm a freak then am I?"

"Well yeah!" Dipper angrily lashed out as he stood up to overpower the little girl, "Wendy's turned into some Ice Bag, the news lady, whatever her name is, is a microphone! And now look at you! Of course you're a freak! So quit blaming me or waiting for me to do something about because I CAN'T!" Dipper then finished his rant which left him to fill the space with eerie awkward silence as Pacifica was shocked. The silence was interupted by a sniff from Pacifica whose heart was broken. (Even though he wasn't sure she had one now.)

"So, that's just it. I'm going to be stuck like this forever? Is that what you're telling me?" the helpless little head said as her voice wobbled and her eyes starting to well up. Dipper sighed with regret and picked her up and they both looked at each other sadly and he sat down.

"I'm sorry Pacifica that I yelled at you and called you a freak. I'm just so stressed out right now. I don't just want myself to be safe, I don't anyone else getting hurt either."

"Well I'm hurt! You hurt me!"

"I know and I'm sorry," Dipper then sighed again, "you know I lied about the whole dirt thing because you have ALOT of it all over your face."

"Where?"

"Around your mouth, why don't I…" He then picked her up and they both looked at each other sadly. Dipper sat down and then rubbed the dirt off around her face and mouth. Pacifica was really enjoying being groomed by him as a token of apology, noticing he was concentrating each detail of her face.

"Hey, watch the hair," Pacifica mumbled. Then all of a sudden a certain word sprung to Dipper's mind.

"Hair… hair… THAT'S IT! Listen I have an idea. We go to the Mystery Shack. Bill can't touch us there since it's guarded by the Unicorn Hair!"

"Wait! I can't go to the Mystery Shack looking like this! They'll laugh at me. I'm weird! I'm hideous! That's what you probably think and everyone will think that."

"Pacifica, look around us. This is Weirdmageddon. I have seen and done a lot of more weirder things in my lifetime than holding a pretty little head in my hands." Pacifica blushed, All of a sudden the two kids saw a headless llama running around. "Um… is that…"

"The headless llama Bill was gonna put me on. You know what, put me on the Llamas neck." Pacifica said as she had an idea, Dipper hesitated for a moment, "I know it's weird but just do it," he then did so. He attached her head to the Llamas neck and she was completely in control of her new body. Dipper climbed onto the llama's back.

"You're right this is so weird!" Dipper then sat up and than tapped the Llama's butt, "onward to the Mystery Shack! Kee-yah!"

Pacifica's head turned around and glared at her rider, "Ow! You didn't have to hit me!" Dipper looked down in shame.

"Sorry, I just wanted… to… you know… be a cowboy… and uh…"

"This ain't no rodeo, Dipper! You wanna bring out a whip?!"

"You know what, let's just go to the Shack before Bill sees us."

"We're gonna first find Wendy and the news reporter, THEN we go to the Mystery Shack." Pacifica ordered.

"Alright, we first find Wendy and Shandra Jiminez. Then, onward to the Mystery Shack! Kee-yah!" Dipper again smacks the Llama's butt again.

"Ow! Quit that!"

"Sorry… again… I…"

"Dipper I swear, if you do that again, I will hurl up a massive spit ball right at your face! The same I did to Bill!" Instead of feeling bad, he actually felt surprised.

"You spat at Bill?" Dipper asked amazed.

"Yep, right in the eye," she said proudly.

"That's… that's awesome," Dipper said and smiled as Pacifica smiled as well as if to say thank you, "Pacifica, before we go, there's just one thing I just want to let you know,"

"Hmm?"

"I don't care if you're a human head on some smelly Llama's body…"

"Don't remind me!" she angrily said through gritted teeth.

"… but I'm just really glad I found you, I'm just glad one person that I know and love is still alive at least," Dipper then hugged the Llama's warm furry neck as the head on top shockingly blushed and a tear trickled in her eye. She exhaled and quickly shook her head so he would not notice and then exhaled one more time.

"Yeah… me too, Dipper." she said, "me too."

"Now, onward to the…"

"No. Stop it…"

"Sorry."


	3. Spring Cleaning and Now We Wait

Bill was continuing on his Transformation Spree, then all of a sudden he spotted a old friend's mother. He was delighted to see her. This should be interesting!

"Just keep vacuuming, just keep vacuuming!" Mrs. Gleeful saying to herself whilst doing so on the street outside. Why was she even vacuuming outside in the first place? Wow, and we thought Gideon was trouble before!

"MRS. GLEEFUL! SO NICE TO FINALLY MEET YOU! I HEARD SO MUCH ABOUT YOU! WELL, NOT REALLY, ALL I KNOW IS THAT YOU'RE A PARANOID AND TRAUMATISED WRECK! I'M PRETTY SURE GIDEON WOULDN'T MIND IF I…" Bill then zaps the frail lady and her body morphed with the vaccuum. Her body disappeared but her head was left remaining. Her body was the vaccuum and her head was at the bottom and her mouth stretched wider than it was before, as the sucker part. Mrs. Gleeful looked at herself and started to scream but then gargled as her large mouth was sucking the dirt and dust from the ground. Bill then held the handle and started floating around vacuuming the ground and singing a house-warming tune a cleaning mother would, " LADEEDADADAAA! HEY GUYS! LOOK AT ME!" His henchmaniacs were present, 8 Ball, Teeth, Veronica, the whole lot, "I'M DOING A LITTLE SPRING CLEANING! EVEN THOUGH IT'S SUMMER! AHAHAHAHA!" Bill then let her go and the vacuum carried on sucking dirt and debris down the road. All of a sudden the henchmaniacs and Bill caught some people in their sights. A mother was with her daughter, whom was carrying a red balloon on a string. The stood there with fear and shock.

8 Ball looked to his boss and said, "you want me to eat them?" Bill made a tutting noise at his friend.

"COME ON! TRY AND BE MORE CREATIVE!" Bill then zaps the mother and the girl's red balloon and yep you guessed it. The mother was the balloon and the girl was holding onto the string. The mother's face was on the red balloon.

"Ahhh! Sarah! Go get help!" The balloon's mouth moved. Bill grabbed the string and hovered it above the girl's head, of course he doesn't let her reach it, "YOU WANT THIS?! YOU WANT THIS?! OH! OH! OH!"

"Gimme back my mommy!" Sarah starts to helplessly jump up to reach for her mother.

"Sarah! Run and leave me here! Go get help!" the mother said as the face on the balloon peered down on her daughter, pleading her to escape the danger for she did not want to see her own daughter hurt.

"No!" the girl screamed with tears bursting in her eyes, "I'm not leaving you!"

"AWWW! ISN'T THAT SWEET?! GUYS! WHAT DO YA SAY I… POP IT!" The henchmaniacs cheered as they encouraged him to do it. Bill then grabs the balloon and starts to compress it slightly as the mother screams in agony in front of her child.

"No! Give her back! Don't pop my mommy! Let her go! Let her go!" the little girl screamed.

"OKAY!" Bill then released his grip on the balloon and sent it floating up in the air, "OH! I'M SO SORRY!"

"Mommy!" the little girl cried as she desperately stretched her arms but to no avail she watched her mother hover up into the dark blood red sky as she said goodbye.

"OH DON'T CRY LITTLE GIRL, YOU'LL SEE HER," Bill then prepares to click his fingers as he was ready for the kill, "SOON ENOUGH!" But then all of a sudden, above in the sky, a screen shows an Ice Bag and a microphone stating an announcement:

"Ladies and gentlemen, please ignore the weirdness of our appearances, we are here to give you a cautionary message to avoid this Tyrannical Triangle Trickster who did this to us!"

"Peeps of Gravity Falls! Some big dumb triangle demon is in the town hall! Unless you want to be turned into a freak like us, run! Run far away! Call for help! Leave Gravity Falls! Call your families, make sure they're safe and please contact the C.I.A! Just…"

The camera is then thrashed to the wall and shattered with pieces scattered across the ground.

"WELL, WELL, WELL!"

"Hey that camera wasn't cheap!" Sandra yelled typically.

"OH BUT YOU SURE VALUE **YOUR LIVES AS CHEAP**!" Bill's eye grows red from anger as his voice grows monstrously satanic and deep, **"YOU LADIES JUST DON'T KNOW WHEN TO QUIT, DO YOU?! WHAT IS WITH PEOPLE TYRING TO BE HEROES?! ALWAYS TRYING TO SAVE THEIR PATHETIC LITTLE WORLD EVEN WHEN IT NEVER STOPS FALLING APART! JUST… LIKE… YOU!"**

Bill then zaps Wendy and is turned from an Ice Bag into an ice cube. A medium sized three sided cube of ice with a female face on the front surface staring at another three sided shape with confusion.

"Why… did you turn me into an Ice Cube?"

"BECAUSE I THOUGHT NO MATTER WHAT I TURN YOU INTO, YOU WILL ALWAYS BE COOL, BLOCK FACE! WHOOPS! SPOKE TOO SOON!"

Then all of a sudden Wendy looked down and noticed the corners of her were being turned to liquid, "Oh no. No! No! No!" Wendy started to panic.

"OH YES! IT'S LOOK LIKE YOU'RE HAVING A MELTDOWN! MENTALLY AND PHYSICALLY! AHAHAHAHAHA! OH MAN I'M ON FIRE TODAY! AND SO ARE YOU!" Bill then starts to laser the ice cube with his eye quickening the process of Wendy's melting.

"Stop it! Bill!" Screamed Shandra Jiminez.

 **"YOU STAY HERE AND WATCH HER DIE! HECK! LET'S HOPE YOU DROWN IN HER!"** Then on the humour side, Bill's voice turned to normal, **"** BOY THAT SOUNDED WEIRD! AHAHAHAHA!" and then left to continue his

Bill says to himself as he continues , "THAT'S IT, NO MORE MR. NICE BILL. ANY HEROES I SEE, WILL DIE." but then sees a brown skinned purple haired teenager dialling on her phone, "BUT ANYWAYS, BACK TO THE FUN!"

"Status Update: Big Yellow Triangle turns BFF into ice cube? Hashtag WUT?"

"Oh my god! Tambry! Go get help!" Wendy yelled as she was halfway through melting to the ground and her face was falling apart.

"AHAHAHA! THIS IS JUST TOO EASY!"

Bill then zapped Tambry as she gets sucked into her phone. The phone drops to the ground and Bill holds the phone. The entire screen was a vertical rectangular light brown face of two eyes a nose and a mouth taking over the entire screen, nothing else. It was Tambry's horrified face as a screensaver. Her face was just a rectangle taking over the entire screen. Then all of a sudden Bill hears a teenage boy's voice through the speakers.

"Tambry? Tambry?! Where are you? Are you ok, babe? Tambry I'm like, freaking out right now! Tambry! Listen I with the little pine kid squirt and we're riding on this Llama with Pacifica's head on it? It's so weird! Are you there?"

"SOOO, PACIFICA ACTUALLY AGREED WITH MY IDEA?! I'M IMPRESSED! AND THE PINE TREE'S RIDING ON HER? OH THIS IS TOO MUCH! AHAHAHAHA!"

Bill shook the phone angrily, "TELL THEM WHERE YOU ARE!" the face on the screen gulped.

"I'm, like, in City Hall," "get here, like, quick… please… Robbie… I'm scared." the face's eyes were filled with tears and her voice wobbled. Bill tapped her nose vigorously to hang up her boyfriend, "ow!"

"THANK YOU! NOW WE WAIT! WELL, WHADDYAKNOW? LOOKS LIKE THERE'S GONNA BE MORE PEOPLE, THAT ARE GOING TO DIE, THAN I THOUGHT, HEY ICE?!" Bill stared down at Wendy who looked like she was minutes away from turning into a puddle as she was getting close to the ground.


	4. The REAL Monster

"City Hall… City Hall" Dipper said as he was looking for the girls on Pacifica's back, "THERE!"

"Let's go!" Robbie said.

Dipper and Pacifica approached the two women - one had melted into a big puddle and the other was out cold which was Shandra. Pacifica bent down and grabbed the mike with her mouth and placed it in Robbie's backpack which Robbie placed on the floor.

"Wendy?! What happened to you?!" Dipper exclaimed. He was absolutely shocked to see the sight of her friend get turned into liquid.

"Bill… he turned me into a block of ice…" Wendy said as her face was floating around the surface of her now melted liquid body, as if it were a rubber duck in a bath tub.

"Baby?! You're a phone?" Robbie held up the phone and met her face.

"Robbie! I'm like so scared! Get me out of here!" the face said as her eyes were moving around vigorously.

"Don't worry, everyone. We'll get you out of here." Dipper saw a near buy glass jar on the floor. He picked it up and started to scoop up the water until suddenly the jar started to float away from his finger tips. "Hey! Robbie! What are you doing?"

"That wasn't me!"

The glass jar then smashed into the wall and it wasn't long till… yep you guessed it!

"PINE TREE! I'M SO GLAD YOU COULD MAKE IT! LIKE WHAT I'VE DONE WITH THE PLACE? I'M PLEASED THAT YOU ADMIRE MY WORK!

"Work?! I don't like what you've done with my friends!"

"WHAT ABOUT BLONDIE OVER HERE?! OR SHOULD I SAY **LLAMA!** YOU PUT YOUR HEAD ON A LLAMA'S BODY JUST LIKE I WANTED YOU TO!"

"It was only to stop you, Bill!" Pacifica snapped at the one eyed demon.

"AHAHAHA! YEAH RIGHT THAT MAKES SENSE! WHAT ARE YOU GONNA DO NEXT? HURL UP A BALL AND SPIT AT ME?!"

"Don't tempt me."

"Listen, Bill! You better stop this tyranny! Or I'll… I'll…" Bill all of a sudden zoomed towards Dipper and enlarged his eye threateningly to intimidate and frighten Dipper.

"YOU'LL WHAT TAKE ME DOWN? PHYSICALLY? I BURNED ALL YOUR JOURNASL! YOU'RE NOT MUCH OF A THREAT NOW, ARE YOU?! SO YOU'RE GONNA LIKE SUCKER PUNCH ME IN THE EYE? HUH? BECAUSE THAT WORKED PERFECTLY WELL LAST TIME RIGHT? HUH PINE TREE? LOOK BEHIND YOU! THAT'S A BRICK WALL! I SMASHED YOU INTO A TREE LAST TIME! YOU WANNA BREAK YOUR BONES?!" Dipper looked down in misery as he sufficed, "NO I'M NOT GONNA FINISH MY TYRANNY! NOT JUST YET! IN FACT I'M INTERESTED IN SEEING YOUR DARK EMO FRIEND OVER HERE!" Bill then pointed to Robbie who jumped with terror,

"ROBBIE! MISERABLE MISERABLE ROBBIE! WHY SO GLUM, OL CHUM? WHY SO DARK AND SAD WITH YOUR BROKEN HEARTED HOODIE AND YOUR BLACK MASCARA? WHY SO ANGRY? ALTHOUGH I DID TURN YOUR GIRLFRIEND INTO A PHONE!" Bill pointed out as Robbie looked at the phone and saw that his girlfriend's eyes was closed and her mouth was left slightly open. Robbie noticed something wrong. He started tapping repeatedly on her nose but she still won't buzz.

"Tambry wake up! Tambry! What did you do to her?!" Robbie snapped at Bill.

"AWW DON'T YOU JUST HATE IT WHEN YOUR BATTERY RUN'S OUT?! THE PHONE IS DEAD AND SO'S SHE! AHAHAHAHA!"

"She's what!"

"NOW YOU'RE MORE NEGATIVE THAN BEFORE! NOW LET'S TURN THAT FROWN UPSIDE DOWN! LET'S TURN NEGATIVE ROBBIE INTO… POSITIVE ROBBIE!"

Bill then clicked his fingers and then all of a sudden everything about Robbie changed! Robbie's hair turned from black to blonde and more long, his hoodie turned into a shirt tucked into a black suit trousers which appeared. His shoes then turned into open toe sandals and his black mascara was gone.

"Good Morrow to you all. My golly gosh this place is beautiful!" Everyone looked at Robbie with such astonishment. Robbie was turned into a positive geek nerd. The complete opposite to what he was. "Excuse me, all, do you have a moment to talk about our heavenly father?" Everyone screamed as Bill laughed. They never saw Robbie act like this before which was perfect for Bill.

"Bill?! What is this? What are you trying to do?! You turned Robbie into some blonde happy Jehova's Witness, you killed Tambry and melted Wendy, turned Pacifica into a Llama… what the hell are you trying to do?!" Dipper asked Bill.

"OH I'M NOT DONE YET! GEE THIS PLACE IS STILL SO SERIOUS! I GUESS IT'S TIME TO HEAT THINGS UP!" Then the evil shot a heat lazer from his eye into the puddle of Wendy which caused her to scream as the liquid started to boil and steam up. Everyone, except Robbie of course, ran to stop the evil triangle but he with a huge swipe of the arm sent a force field pushing everyone back against the wall and hitting the floor injured. Wendy boiled and boiled and boiled. More and more steam was coming out of the liquid. Wendy then evaporated. There was no more liquid on the floor for it all dried up. Just a pure steaming cloud of smoke and Bill used his eye lids to blow the air away in spite and ridicule. The smoke disappeared and was nowhere to be seen.

She was gone.

"Wendy!" Dipper screamed while he was on the floor shocked and dismayed. He just lost his friend. Wendy was dead. Bill then dragged him up off the floor with his eye floating him up.

"YOU AND I ARE GOING FOR A RIDE! UP WE GO!"

Bill then floated Dipper up high into the blood red sky and Bill hovered up to follow him. Eventually there were met eye to face, hovering above the ground. With the rest down below.

Dipper was dangling above in the air trying not look down. Too much was going on in his mind. "Bill, I… I just want to say to you… you something… AH! Before you turn me into whatever horrible freakish thing like a bird since we're both up in the sky. I just want to say that… no matter what horrible mutant you turn me or my friends into, you will always be the mutant."

"HUH?" Bill said confused.

Dipper took a deep breath and stared at the large eye ball and began to angrily start his speech. He was going to stand his ground… even though he wasn't on ground.

"You want us look horrible and make us feel bad about ourselves… but you're only making yourself look bad! No matter what you change our bodies into, you will never change our hearts! Our hearts are made of pure rock not clay! It is NOT something to be shaped! You may see us as your little FLESH PUPPETS! But that is something you will never make out of me or anyone one of us! You took my Great Uncle Ford and my sister! You humiliated my friends and you killed TAMBRY AND WENDY! SO YOU CAN DO WHATEVER YOU WANT WITH ME! SO GO AHEAD AND DO YOUR WORST! But take note that whatever mutant you turn me into just remember YOU are and will always be the true monster." Dipper then averted his eyes and breathed heavily.

Bill then squinted his eyes in intimidation and realisation. He then muttered in a really dark condescending tone that Dipper could hear, "NOTE TAKEN"

Then he clicked his fingers…

and as he did, Dipper shut his eyes extremely tight….

… for he was ready …

ready for the Weird Transformation

he was about to receive….

To Be Continued


	5. Dipper's Transformation

As Much As I Enjoy Playing This Game

I Would Rather Just Stick To My Aim.

Dipper clenched his fists. He was ready. Ready to be transformed. He felt his body changing. His body was shaking. He could feel it. The gentle breeze blew. He then opened his eyes and looked at his body to see what he had become. What sort of horrifying, degrading, ugly atrocious monster Bill had turned him into.

Nothing.

"You… you… you didn't turn me into anything?"

"NOPE."

"But… why? I'm confused…"

"DON'T YOU GET IT, PINE TREE? LOOK AROUND! THIS WHOLE TOWN IS MINE! I'VE CREATED MY WEIRDMAGEDDON! I'VE ALREADY WON! YOU THINK I ACTUALLY TAKE THESE TRANSFORMATIONS SERIOUSLY? READ THE TITLE, KID! IT'S MY IDEA OF FUN? HELLOOOO!"

"Fun? But… I don't understand…"

"OF COURSE YOU DON'T! YOU'RE ALL JUST MY FLESH PUPPET PLAY TOYS THAT I CAN TURN YOU INTO ANYTHING I WANT BECAUSE IM JUST PURELY BORED! I'M DOING THIS FOR FUN! I JUST WANNA KILL TIME SO I CAN WAIT FOR TIME BABY TO ARRIVE! I'LL WIPE OUT THE TIME POLICE AND TIME BABY SO THAT I CAN BECOME ALL POWERFUL AND BEGIN PHASE 2 IN TAKING OVER YOUR PATHETIC LITTLE WORLD AND THEN THE UNIVERSE!"

"What… why…. are you telling me all this?"

"WELL WHY'D YOU THINK WE'RE UP IN THE SKY?!"

"I don't know exactly… because you wanted to show me a view of your horrible work of Weirdmageddon?" Bill then giggled for a good three minutes and when he was done he finally revealed his scheme to the confused floating boy.

"WEEEEEELL, THAT AAAAAND I'M ALSO GOING TO KILL YOU."

"What?!"

"THERE ARE JUST SO MANY THINGS I WANTED TO TURN YOU INTO, KID. A DEMON, A PINE TREE, A KITTEN SINCE YOU SNEEZE LIKE ONE, A DEER, OOH THE LADIES WILL LOVE TO SEE THAT I BET YA… BUT I'M NOT GOING TO TURN YOU INTO ANYTHING! YA KNOW WHY?"

"Why?"

"BECAUSE I'M SICK OF PLAYING GAMES AND BEATING AROUND THE BUSH! I DON'T WANT TO WASTE MY TIME WITH YOU ANYMORE! I'VE TAKEN SIXER, SHOOTING STAR AND THE ENTIRE JOURNALS AWAY FROM YOU YET YOU STILL COME BACK LIKE A HERO ONCE AGAIN! YOU JUST DON'T KNOW WHEN TO QUIT! NOW I SEE WHAT YOU REALLY ARE: A MAJOR UNSTOPPABLE THREAT.

"THAT'S WHY THE ONLY THING I'M GOING TO TURN YOU INTO IS A HELPLESS LITTLE BOY SCREAMING FOR HIS LIFE AS HE PLUMMETS TO HIS DEATH, FOLLOWED BY BROKEN BONES!"

Dipper began to panic and hyperventilate.

"No! No! Turn me into anything! A demon, a deer, a kitten! Please! Just don't! Please Bill! I swear I won't interfere with your plans! Please! Couldn't you just zap me and kill me quickly?!"

"NOW WHERE'S THE FUN IN THAT?! I WANNA HEAR YOU SCREAM!"

Bill enjoyed this to the max. Now Dipper knows. Now he gets it. This is what Bill has been waiting for his entire life. No beating around the bush. No more playing games, no more fun. Bill promised himself that Heroes are going to die, and he is sticking by it. His fingers prepared for the click as his voice grew satanically low.

"NOW YOU ARE GOING TO REALISE WHY THEY CALL IT, GRAVITY **FALLS!"**

"Wait… that would mean floating like I'm doing right now. So if you were to click your fingers then… gravity would be normal."

Bill realised what he said. his voice grew to normal. "OH. UMM," then back to satanic.

 **"SEE YOU NEXT FALL!"**

"Really? It's the Summer. Also that's really Cliche."

Bill then rolled his eyes in boredom, "CONGRATULATIONS."

"On what?"

"YOU JUST MADE YOUR DEATH ANTI CLIMATIC." Bill then clicked his fingers and all of a sudden Dipper's heart stopped for a second. As he suddenly stopped floating in the sky and then was sent his way plummeting down at tremendous speed. Dipper screamed as he was flapping his arms, wishing Bill would turn him into any creature that could fly. He was hurtling through the clouds helplessly trying to avoid himself from hitting the ground and getting crushed to death. Down below he couldn't see anyone: no Pacifica or Robbie or Shandra. Even if they were, they would probably be cornered by Bill's henchmaniacs. Tambry was gone and Wendy was gone. There was no one that could save him. Dipper saw nothing but a clean and clear concrete and he was about to hit. He could do nothing but cover his eyes and scream.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

Bill was laughing out-of-control-ably as he excitingly watched his little thirteen year old adversary plummet to his death.

 **"THANKS FOR THE PHYSICS LESSON, BRAINIAC! GEEZ YOU ARE SO FORD'S NEPHEW! AHAHAHAHA! DON'T WORRY YOU'LL SEE HIM SOON ENOUGH! AHAHAHAHA! THAT'S IT! THAT'S IT! DIE! DIE! DIE! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! YES! YES! YESSSS!"**


	6. The FALL and The TWIST

So where were we? Oh yeah! Dipper falling to his death. :)

Dipper was falling down at tremendous speed through the blood red clouds. His hat flying away from his head, his hair blowing out of proportion caused by the wind. Bill was rubbing his hands together looking down from above. He wanted to see this. He wanted to feel powerful. He wanted the little pine tree gone for good. The sound of his body splatting as it hits the concrete floor with his bones all crushed really made him feel powerful than he already was.

Dipper then all of a sudden something red below him, his stomach then hit bouncy inflatable surface. As he carried on falling he out stretched his hand and as soon as he felt a string, he quickly grabbed it tight. And with that… he was no longer falling! He was holding on to a balloon string hanging in the sky. The balloon was being dragged down and Dipper was still getting close but at least this slowed down the process of him getting killed.

"Oh my gosh! Thank you so much for saving my life, balloon!" Dipper screamed as he thought it was a inanimate object.

"You're welcome." the balloon said. It was the mother! Bill had turned a little girl in pigtails' mother into a red balloon and sent it up in the sky! Dipper could see the face of a thirty year old woman on the balloon. "Hey I know you! You're the boy who works at the Mystery Shack!"

"Well, I also live there too! I'm so glad we're gonna be alive!"

"Don't be too sure! We're still falling! You're just dragging me down from the sky, that's all! I thought I was gonna reach space and never see my daughter ever again!"

"You have a daughter?"

Bill from up above saw everything. His eye grew extremely red with anger and frustration. He was seething and getting infuriated. "OH COME ON! WHY DON'T YOU JUST DIE ALREADY! STUPID LADY! I SHOULD HAVE POPPED YOU WHEN I HAD THE CHANCE!" Bill then all of a sudden made his cane pop from nowhere and grabbed it. "HAVEN'T USED THIS IN A WHILE!" Bill then sharpened the end of his cane and hurled it like a javelin down below. The sharp end impaled the Mother balloon.

"AAR! I'm hit!" Bill's cane then removed itself and then…

PHWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Air came out of the hole of the mother as her face was deflating. She was flying all over the place out of controllably. "AHH! Are you okay?" Dipper screamed as he tried to hold on through plummeting.

"I'm okay! I'm just losing air but it's no biggie!" Mother screamed. Dipper then sees the cane coming back. This time, it's coming towards him.

"I'm gonna have to let go otherwise I'll get impaled!"

"What! Then you'll fall!"

"Worry about yourself! Thank you so much!"

"Kid!"

Dipper then let go as the cane went and merely cut the string where Dipper could have been. Dipper was once again falling down. This time he was getting closer and closer. Dipper could see it. This was the end. He could not see anyone else down there. He was going to hit the ground anytime soon.

"YES! YES! NOW DIE! FINALLY! IT'S HAPPENING! IT'S FINALLY FINALLY HAPPENING! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Bill was still watching Dipper plummet.

The only thing he could was cover his eyes and admit defeat and death. He was getting closer and closer and closer. But as soon as he just several INCHES above the hard, rock, solid, concrete floor… all of a sudden Dipper stopped falling. He was once again floating. Was it Bill? Of course not! Dipper opened his eyes and discovered that we was being carried by a huge ball of white cloud of which we was resting on his stomach. He then all of a sudden heard a female voice which said:

"Dude, why are you so stressed out? You look like you were about to die!"

Dipper recognised that voice and that distinct, playful, cool tone. He then lifted himself up with his arms, still stomach on the surface and saw her face as well. The eyes, the nose, the mouth, the cheeks… the freckles. "WENDY! You're alive? But… but how?"

"Condensation, baby!" The face said as she winked, "Now hop off, you're less lighter than I thought!" Dipper did so. He jumped off and landed on the concrete floor. The cloud floated over to him and also had a blue, white hat with a pine tree logo on it. "oh and you dropped something on your way down." she placed it on his head. Dipper then ran to the cloud to give her a hug but was instead surrounded by more cloud and steam. He then saw a floating head which was Wendy in the steam. "Dude, I don't have a body anymore!"

"Wendy! I'm so… sorry… but I'm happy! I'm just… this happened to you… and… I thought you were dead!"

"Hey don't worry about me, man. You were gonna be too if I hadn't saved your butt back there. You mean a lot to me, man." The face said as she gave him a tearful smile. Then all of a sudden her face grew serious, "now if you'll excuse me, I got a slippery, slimy one eyed fish to fry! Catch ya later, dude!" The cloud then disappeared.

"Go get him, Wendy!" Dipper called, "go get him."

Bill saw everything and was extremely gobsmacked, gob-founded, astonished and beyond shocked, "WHAT?! NO! NO! NO! NO! WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING?! SHE WAS SUPPOSED… YOU'RE… NO! NO! NO!"

"Hey Isosceles! Come fight with the HERCULES!" Bill heard from above. He looked up and saw Wendy's face on a blood rain cloud. "Did ya miss me?!"

"GRRRRRRRRR!" Bill's eye grew red again as he blasted a laser through the cloud. The face giggled.

"Gee that tickles. Ya know, for an all powerful demon who can control space and matter… you really don't know much about physics do ya? Time to show you, what I'm made of!"

 **"YOU PATHETIC MORTALS AND YOUR LESSONS IN PHYSICS AND YOUR INSIGNIFICANT PUNS! I'LL SHOW YOU! AAAAARRRR!"**

Wendy's face kept disappearing and reappering in various places in the clouds to annoy Bill. Bill was zapping lasers everywhere but merely hitting fluff and steam. "Awww! Is the wiwwo baddie demon getting all cranky?" she teased.

 **"DON'T YOU TOY WITH ME! YOU! YOU! AIR HEAD!"**

"Good one, bro!"

 **"I WILL DESTROY YOU! YOU UGLY! PATHETIC PIECE OF STEAM!"** Bill screams as he zaps here and there, here and there. Wendy's face pops up and makes weird faces mainly ones involving sticking her tongue out. Bill then all of a sudden gets exhausted since nothing he is doing is actually doing any good. Wendy's face then appeared up above Bill and this time she was staring down at him.

"Do you know what your problem is? You let anger get the best of you. Doesn't make you think straight doesn't it. Look at me… I'm chill and cool in the face of danger. In the face of you. See my floating disembodied face? It's cooler than your one eye. So you need to be like me! Cool off!" all of sudden she rained down ice cold streams of water showering the angry demon.

"AAAH! SO COLD!" Wendy smiled. This is what he gets for dunking Shandra in her and giving her a cold when she was an ice pack!

"And you need to LIGHTEN UP!" Wendy then scrunched up her face and then all of a sudden, her entire cloud body surrounding Bill, who for the first time ever felt fear, started to flash a colour of yellow. Then a stroke of a lightning bolt blasted and hit Bill and electrocuted him with more a billion volts!

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Bill screamed as the volts went through his body.

Bill turned from yellow to black, "now you look like a nacho." Wendy quipped as the bolts stopped. Bill groaned with pain and then stopped floating. He too plummeted to the ground and hit the ground.

CRASH! Bill was knocked out! Wendy had done it! Revenge is sweet. Wendy then floated down to meet her friends, Dipper, Pacfica, Robbie and Shandra. They also saw Bill's henchmaniacs were knocked out as well. "Woah dude! You beat those ugly trolls too?!" Wendy was impressed.

"Yup! Nothing like a Horse kick to give them a good concussion!" Pacifcia beamed.

"Faithful creature, I am forever in your dept," Positive Robbie bowed down and held her paw. Pacifca was loving this new Robbie.

"Yeah! You were awesome!" Dipper laughed but Pacifica's face then turned serious. Dipper noticed and was confused.

"Dipper! I thought you were a goner when I saw you falling!" Pacifica said as tears formed in her eyes. Then all of a sudden she couldn't control herself. "Don't scare me like that again or I'll… I'll…" then she leaned down with her giant llama neck so her human face was close to his… then she licked it with her tongue. Dipper was confused and shocked with what she did. Everyone stared at her, "uh… that was the Llama not me." she looked away.

"The lord is watching…" Robbie whispered, "Also I discovered that with this mobile phone I have, I can just charge it and my beautiful princess will be brought to life by the power of electricity!"

A little girl with pig tails then walked in the alley way and saw them. She was smiling because he was holding a flat balloon whom was her mother. "Hi, I'm Sarah. Thank you all because you helped me get my mommy back." The gang smiled to say, "you're welcome."

"I'm glad you're not a goner, kid." Mother smiled at Dipper.

"Me too. I'm just glad to be alive and I'm even more glad that my friends are too," Dipper said calmly.

"This just in…" Shandra said as everyone payed attention, "we're all gonna be fine." Everyone laughed and relaxed.

"And I'm very glad that that big dumb meanie won't be bothering us again." Sarah said as she hugged her mother.

Or will he?

Meanwhile, Bill then woke up and got himself off the floor and dusted himself off the floor. He was never going to admit defeat that easily.

Bill then heard a distressed woman keep muttering, "just keep vacuuming, just keep vacuuming!" Bill then saw the Mrs. Gleeful aka the vacuum cleaner. This gave Bill an idea. Bill grabbed the vacuum and as soon as he regained his composure, he daringly floated over to the heroes to confront them. This time he was going to be the most menacing he could ever be. He was not going to

"Back for more, you evil nacho?!" Wendy the cloud floated over to Bill for a final confrontation.

"OH I'M JUST DOING A BIT OF SPRING CLEANING!" Bill then shoved Mr's Gleeful's face into Wendy's and then turned it the vaccuum on. The woman's mouth opened wide and started to suck Wendy inside.

"Not cool dude! Get me outta here!" Wendy's muffled voice was heard through the bag. Bill then carelessly threw it to the ground. Dipper and his friends gasped. But Bill was not done. Bill then quickly grabbed the girl with the pig tails which he met earlier, as she dropped her mother to floor, "GET BACK!" Bill demanded.

"My baby!" the mother screamed as the girl cried.

"AWW WHAT"S THE MATTER? YOU LOOK A LITTLE FLAT!"

"Bill! Enough is enough! You give her back! We mean it! She didn't do anything! She's just a little girl!" Dipper yelled as her friends were ready to attack.

"RELAX I'M NOT GONNA TURN HER INTO ANYTHING… I'M JUST GONNA… KILL HER JUST FOR THE HECK OF IT!" Bill then grabs her by the neck and give it a slight yank indicating his intention was to twist it as everyone gasped and the girl squeaked as that yank hurt a little. The gang gasped and tried to take her but Bill firmed his grip which made them stand back, "UH, UH, UH! THAT'S BETTER! HERE'S A REMINDER YOU WHO'S IN CHARGE! TO REMIND YOU WHO CHARGED ME WITH ONE BILLION VOLTS! YOU HONESTLY I THOUGHT THAT COULD STOP ME?! THIS TOWN IS STILL MINE! I'M STILL THE WINNER! YOU'RE ALL STILL MY FLESH PUPPET TOYS AND I AM STILL YOUR LORD AND MASTER! I HAVE TO KEEP KILLING PEOPLE JUST TO REMIND THEM THIS! BUT SINCE IT'S NECESSARY THEN I MUST. I'M GONNA GIVE YOU ALL A SIGHT THAT YOU ALL ARE NEVER GONNA FORGET! RIGHT HERE! RIGHT NOW!"

"My BABY!" the flat balloon screamed.

"No! Stop!" Screamed Pacifica, "this is wrong!"

"Bill! Stop! Take me, instead!" Dipper screamed as he dropped to his knees, he couldn't take it anymore. "Please! Just… don't hurt her. Kill me. Snap my neck."

"Don't do it!" Wendy's muffled voice was heard through the vacuum. Bill then kicked it vigorously to shut her up.

"WORD OF ADVICE, DON'T BE A HERO, KID! BECAUSE HEROES EITHER DIE OR WATCH THEIR LOVED ONES DIE. I WANT YOU TO SEE THIS FOR PRACTICE!"

"For… for practice?" Dipper asked bewildered.

"AFTER THIS LITTLE PIPSQUEAK, YOUR SISTER'S NEXT! THEN ALL YOUR FAMILY!" Dipper dropped to his knees. He never felt so weak in all his life.

"You… you… monster…"

Bill slowly squinted his eye. If he had a mouth he would flash the biggest grin.

At first he thought if he could easily wipe out Dipper then there would be no problem in him completing his goal and he would probably be satisfied.

But he had a better idea, he would let them all live but have the image of little girl's neck snapping planted in their minds. That it was their fault that innocent lives ended because of them. This was better than killing them. Because Bill's idea of fun was not just **transformations** or not even **killing** … it was **torture**. To him, torture was better than murdering. Changing his victims physically into a shape he wanted was okay or sounded fun… but twisting their emotions THAT was NOTHING he loved more than.

And that was how brutally sadistic he was.

Bill then tightened his grip on the girl's head ready to twist her neck. Tears were streaming down her face. Her bottom lip was quivering. Her mother who was now a deflatable ballon on the ground couldn't do nothing but watch her innocent little daughter get killed. The gang couldn't do anything but just stand there and helplessly watch.

 **"GET READY FOR THE TWIST!"**


End file.
